1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards, and particularly to a computer keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computer technologies, computers have become important communication devices in daily life. However, when a computer user operates the computer keyboard for a long time, their wrist will tire or may even become injured.